


Edge of the Universe

by SpiritGunz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGunz/pseuds/SpiritGunz
Summary: You are a human from Planet C-53, Earth. Two years ago you were thrown into the vacuum of space and somehow found yourself living on Contraxia as a courtesan. You will do whatever it takes to get back to Earth, but that plan is not so simple. Escaping this place only leads you to end up on the lawless planet of Sakaar where things take quite a turn. If you thought leaving Contraxia was difficult, then leaving Sakaar is damn near impossible. Perhaps a certain Lord of Thunder and the Grandmaster's champion can give you a helping hand.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Yondu Udonta/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Edge of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this story I'm taking more lax. It's gonna be a short series. It could dip into the events of Infinity War if people are interested enough but other than that it's not really supposed to be very long. I just wanted to make a quick note of this. The reason that I have the reader tagged with so many people is because I actually am not sure who they will be shipped with. I always intend to write for a specific pairing but it never typically pans out that way. So I didn't want to guarantee a certain ship only for it to not end up that way. I know it sounds weird but sometimes the main character just has more chemistry with a different person and it feels more natural to go in that direction. I don't like to break that natural flow. So I just wanted to make that clear from the very beginning. 
> 
> Also I am a writer that does change the events of a movie if the reader is placed in that same world at the same time. For example: the reader in this story will intertwine with the events of Thor Ragnarok, so not everything that happened in that movie will play out the same. I just wanted to give a heads up because I know some people aren't too fond of that. Okay, happy reading (:

**Contraxia: Iron Lotus**

****

The snow poured down heavy on this planet just as it always did. The blanket of fresh snowflakes was quite a beautiful sight, but for a woman who had to suffer through this type of hellish cold every day, it was rather unpleasant. Contraxia was no place for a human; much less one wearing lingerie in below freezing weather. The fur coat draped around your arms was more of a show piece. It didn't help any.

Thankfully you were inside, but that didn't make much of a difference. You were the only human girl soliciting her body in a window of the red light district. You were fascinating; very popular with the guests and often had returning customers. Why was that? You never even touched these men that were so eager to violate you.

One of the love bots placed a hand on your shoulder as a way to inform you that it was time for your break. You were thankful to get one honestly. It had been 3 hours you stood in that window without any takers.

"Now hold on." A mans voice called to you from the outside. "Don't start running away just yet."

Turning back to face the man you looked with a frown, "Me?"

He nodded as he entered the establishment, "Yeah, you." He’d place a card on the counter so that your Madam could charge him for the units when she found the time.

It was a Centaurian man. He was quite abrasive for whatever reason, but it wasn't your place to question why. You'd reach into your pocket and pop a capsule into your mouth. Perhaps a little medicine to preempt this headache you were inevitably going to have.

"Of course." You gave a light smile. "Right this way sir."

You waved him over as you led him to a private room. The door opened vertically as you approached and shut immediately after the two of you were inside. It was a small room. Not cozy at all. It was made for sex, not comfort.

You took a seat in a chair and looked at the man with innocent eyes, "You picked me without asking my rate. I just want to make sure that _you're sure_ you wanna do this. What's your name?"

He smirked at your words, "Yondu.. whatchu think I'd come here if I was short on units?"

Your shoulders came up to a shrug, "35,000 units is a lot of money to spend Mr. Yondu. Are you sure you're up for it?"

The blue man before you began to frown as you spoke "35,000 units? What makes you 25,000 units more expensive than a normal love bot? You got somethin' special under that lingerie I'm not seein?"

"I do. For one, I'm full service. You ask and you shall receive. Two, I tap out when you're ready to tap out. No recharging necessary. And three..." Your legs spread so they were touching the armrest on either side of the chair-your hands resting upon each knee, "I don't know if you have ever touched a human girl, but there is nothing mechanical between my legs.. unless of course, you want there to be."

As the man approached you were quick to raise your leg and put a heel to his chest to halt his advancement.

"Ah-ah-ah." You waved your finger at him. "Let's converse Mr. Yondu. Tell me about yourself first."

The centaurian man shook his head, "You clearly don't know how this works now do you?"

The corners of your mouth tugged upwards into a cheeky grin, "Anonymous sex is all well and good but we humans are emotional creatures. I can't just unplug and forget who I let touch me now can I?"

You'd let out a long sigh, "Fine, how about this. Have a seat on the bed and talk to me. We shall... take bits of clothing off for each question. Would you like that, Mr. Yondu?"

He didn't know why but he decided to go along with this silly game. Maybe it was because he would very much so like to lay with a human girl. Maybe he was feeling generous today. Maybe you actually piqued his interest with your words.

You reached for a remote that lay on the end table beside your chair. With it you clicked to disable the blinds. "That's your ship out there?"

The man nodded, "You know damn well it is. So gon ahead and take a piece off."

He was right. You needed to remove an article as per the deal you two just agreed on. To drag this out as long as possible you'd take off one of your 10 inch thigh high black heel boots.

"You tryna be funny?" His eyes stayed on the boot you just removed.

"Humor is a weakness of mine, but no. I do believe it is your turn to remove something though. You did just ask me a question did you not?"

He began to remove his coat as he glanced down at your other boot, "How about you go ahead and take that other one off since you snuck in that last question."

Seemed you needed to be careful with your words. This man was sharp, and clearly he wouldn't let you slip up even a little bit.

"So on your ship. You have escape pods I'm sure? Maybe an extra hangar for spare ships?" Your eyebrow rose.

"Why you so damn interested about my ship?" He paused for a moment, "That's two for you by the way."

He already knew he had to remove another article, and unlike you he was ready to get down to business, so his next piece was his shirt. Thankfully you had a pair of socks on or else you'd be showing him the goods by now.

You reached to the side of the chair and pulled up a bottle of yaro root juice. Unscrewing the cap, you'd take a few gulps before answering the man's question.

"I was curious because I am in the process of funding my own ship. Getting a crew together. Roaming the galaxy answering distress calls and whatnot. Now are you going to answer the question?" Your jaw clenched as you realized another question had slipped from your lips.

Off was the coat now, and it was time to focus up. He was on the edge of his seat as he looked at you. A fine specimen you were. He couldn't wait to put his hands on you. The warm fur slid from your shoulders and you now placed it on the floor.

"Yeah I got one of those... I thought these questions were gonna be about me." He began to get a bit skeptical of you.

"I suppose I'm curious because you can tell how good a man will make love by the design of his ship. Or at least that's what I've come to find." You clicked the remote to turn the blinds on once again before looking the centaurian in the eyes, "Now tell me Mr. Yondu- would you prefer the bottoms off or the top?"

You knew it was your last question before things got taken to a different level. The answer to your question didn't matter anyway as you reached to unhook your bra. You stood up now as you revealed your breasts to the man.

Approaching him, you'd place a hand on his chest and push him back against the bed. You straddled him with a leg on each side as you began to close the distance between the two of you. His hands gripped your ass as if he'd been waiting for this moment forever.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Yondu. I really hope you have a nice trip." You spoke on his lips before pressing against them all the way.

You made sure to invade his mouth nice and good with your tongue. Once you felt he was vulnerable enough, you'd bite down on the gel capsule you had stored in your mouth. It was a poison. It wouldn't kill the man, no. It was more of a psychedelic drug that would make the man believe he was having the time of his life. He'd fall asleep, and then when he woke up again he'd remember nothing after your kisses.

The drug was dangerous because it was very potent, very fast to react, and tasteless. The only reason it didn't effect you too is because you had drank yaro root juice, and the that would neutralize the poison. This was how you managed to work at the Iron Lotus for so long without having any sex.

Backing away you saw his pupils expand to the point of nearly overshadowing his red iris'. He still had a very tight grip on your backside, and you nearly had to pry him off.

You were on the clock now. It was time to get dressed again and make your work quick. You'd snap your bra back on, then put on your socks and boots followed by the fur coat.

Yondu's men were outside, and if they saw you heading to the ship without him then that could spell trouble. You didn't need the whole thing, just one of the ships inside the ship. You could tell he wasn't a bad man at heart, and you firmly believed in taking what you needed but no more than that.

There was a key card inside of his pants pocket and that would be the way on. Or at least to open some corridors. You'd only been living outside of Earth for two years, so all of this space stuff was still very new.

You had to act as casual as possible when leaving the room. Eggshells was a more solid ground than what you walked on. You had sort of a sad feeling in your heart; guilt. Never had you stolen from any of your clients, but none of them ever had what you needed. You needed a ship to get off of this planet, but not one that would easily break down in the vacuum of space. If that happened you wouldn't know what to do or even how to send a distress signal.

As you walked down the steps in front of the Iron Lotus you wondered if this was a good idea. It was better to be seen walking over to the ship than to get caught sneaking. Surly someone so bold would not be doing anything mischievous, right?

You had to be quick, however. You were not a love bot, a centaurian, or any other species that these ravagers were. You were a human from Earth. Temperatures like this would kill you in a matter of minutes especially in the outfit you had on.

Just as you made it down and was getting ready to turn the corner you heard someone call out to you.

"Hey!" One of the ravagers called to you, Kraglin. "Ain't you supposed to be up there with Yondu?"

You were panicked, but in times like this you knew how to stay focused under pressure. This little question would not make you crack.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't leave his side unless it were his own wish. Trust me. My job is to please only." You gave the man a charming smile.

"Then why are you down here?" He advanced toward you.

"Unfortunately it's not my job to break lover-client confidentiality.. but I suppose I will say this.. chains and whips-I thought that was just an Earthling's guilty pleasure. We don't carry those types of things here, but I offered to retrieve them off of the ship so he could relax a little longer."

The way you bat your eyelashes at the man was sort of captivating him. You had this way with people when you wanted to get your way. At least outside of Earth. Back home you considered yourself to be rather regular. Out here in the cosmos you, an Earthling, were a rarity and that drove your sex appeal to skyrocket.

You'd use this charm to your advantage as much as you could considering it was all you could do. Looking down you could see the frostbite setting in on your fingertips. If this conversation continued, you'd not be able to set one foot onto that ship.

"If you're so skeptical you could always escort me." You gestured toward the ship. "Betraying you would be kind of silly. I'm outnumbered."

The man narrowed his eyes a bit, "I'll show you in. What you're looking for should be right by the entrance anyway."

Things just got a bit more complicated. You didn't think he'd actually call your bluff, but here you were. You'd have to think quick to get out of this. Maybe you'd even take a little damage, but it would be worth it to get out of this icy hell.

The two of you approached the large ship and boarded. The stench inside was God awful. These men obviously didn't know what a trashcan was, or a washing machine.

"You said chains right?" Kraglin asked you in almost a stern tone.

"What's your name?" You turned to the man with curious eyes. "I just want to know the name of the man I should tell Yondu to show favor towards."

"Kraglin." He replied simply.

"Ahh, a strong name. I like that. Now Kraglin I know that we came in here for chains but... I must admit my selfish desires to you. You seem like a fair man." Your eyes soften and you looked at him. "I told Yondu that I wanted to build my own ship similar to this one. I would love to see the hangar where you keep the fleet."

"No." He shook his head, "Y-you should head back now. I don't wanna keep him waiting."

You understood where he was coming from, but what he didn't understand was your will to get back to Earth. Seduction would not work here. It was time to be a bit more forceful.  
"You're right, but I just can't do that." You'd give the main a sudden knee to the groin.

He hunched over holding his stomach, and when he did, that's when you'd give him another knee to the face- making sure he was down.

"I'm sorry!" You spoke as you ran down the corridor. "It truly is nothing personal! If we find ourselves holding the same space again no hard feelings, okay?!"

Your loud boots clanked against the metal floor. It was nothing short of a miracle that you didn't trip or fall. There was no map and no way to understand where you were going. It was just guessing and hoping for the best.

Your eyes widened as an alarm sounded. They knew an intruder was among them now. If they caught you then you would die. Or worse, you'd live only to be tortured. Yondu's poisonous trip would only last for a total of 25 minutes and considering you already wasted 15 you were really racing against the clock.

"Shit!" You whispered loudly to yourself.

There was a bridge ahead of you now. You didn't know where it led but so long as it was further away from where you started then that was good. Just as your head turned to the left you felt a blast graze right past your chest and singe the railing beside you. Had it hit you'd be down for the count.

More shots were fired one after the other. It was terrifying knowing that one single blast could possibly end your life. As you were reaching the end of the bridge, the shots were no longer directed at where you were, but where you were going. They weren't going to let you cross.

You heard the footsteps of another approach you on the opposite side, and his gun was pointed right at you. This was a tough position to be in. Either jump down and fall to your death or get apprehended by these men and gamble with the consequences.

"Please. I don't want trouble." You placed your hands in the air. "I just..." You paused as your eyes looked over the rail.

Placing both hands on the side bar you'd hop over and hope for the best. As you did you felt the blast of an alien gun burn a hole through your shoulder. Here you thought the guns on Earth were bad. No. They were nothing compared to this. In fact, you had nothing to equate them to. The only thing keeping you from screaming out was adrenaline.

Your fall was stopped short by your coat catching the edge of one of the bridges below. Frantically you reached for the side railing and pulled yourself up with your good arm. As you turned your head you could see what looked like a hangar. It was exactly what you were looking for. Your luck was impeccable!

Running as fast as these large heels could carry you. The shots were continuing to be fired at you, but they were more reckless this time. They were indiscriminate bullets that would hit anyone. Pretty careless honestly.

Just as you were getting ready to make it down the hallway a shot pierced through your calf. Didn't hurt any less than the one that left a hole in your shoulder, but your will was quite strong! You were going to make it no matter what.

There was a slot on the wall that required a key card; one that you stole. You inserted the key and it opened the large door in order for the small craft you'd be in to leave.

Limping over to one of the M-ships you geared up for the flight of a lifetime. It would only be the second time you'd ever driven an alien spaceship and you hoped they were similar. Then again... that was like an alien hoping that flying a plane and driving a car was the same thing.

"Please please please." You whispered to yourself.

Finally hopping up into the craft you'd take the pilot's seat. Some of it was similar to the ship you flew before, but most of it was wildly different. It looked like you would be learning as you went. You could hear the march of men coming to where you were and if they reached you, you knew they'd fire at will.

Starting up the engine you were able to lift it from the ground. The firing had commenced but you were already too quick to leave. There was no looking back for you. You'd either blow up on this ship or make it out of here. Either one was fine with you so long as you didn't have to work at the Iron Lotus anymore.

Pulling the lever back you gained more speed. You could see Contraxia getting smaller and smaller as you did. Maybe this wasn't the best plan. Contraxia was not home, but it was less foreign to you than the billions and billions of other planets out there.

**Deep Space: ???**

  
You pushed the lever forward once again when you felt like there was enough distance between you and that ice hell. The engines propelled you forward but not by much. You didn't want to waste fuel while thinking of the direction you needed to go.

The pain of your injuries was now setting in and you'd lay back in your seat because of them. You felt the wound through your shoulder already closing up, and the one from your calf doing the same. A normal human would have died from that, but you were different. Genetically engineered to heal by a man named Baron Strucker... but that was a different story.

"Where the hell do I go?" You closed your eyes for a second as tears began to stream down. "There has to be some sort of map, right?"

You began to mess around and press buttons that you knew nothing about until you felt a large rumble.

"What the hell was that?" You turned the ship to see a fleet of ravagers coming to blow you out into space.

Finding Earth could wait, right now you needed to get off their radar, and to do that, you'd have to commit to doing something quite silly. You were going to do a jump, and zig zag away until you were so far out of reach that it wouldn't even be worth the chase anymore.

Strapping down in your seatbelt, you held on tight before zipping off. Things didn't exactly go as planned. Once you started the jump, it was impossible to stop it. You weren't strong enough. The force pulling you back was way too strong. It felt like your body was becoming jelly.

There was not much you could do but hold on for dear life and hope you'd survive wherever this led you. Slowly you began to lose consciousness and before you knew it your eyes were completely shut.

The last thing you could remember was the howling of your ship cutting through space. Engine's stalling... alarms sounding... a large crash... and then nothing at all… just silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing! If y'all hate the gif's let me know. It's my first time using them. Idk if it makes things better or worse. I'm just trying to be creative but I'm open to critiques about it. Should I never use them again or keep them in there? I honestly don't know. I was debating putting them there in the first place. It won't hurt my feelings if you tell me to can it. I'm on the fence about them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
